A Begining for An Ending
by Lesly2626
Summary: Lucifer is the DEVIL we all know and sometimes love. I thought he needs someone who really loves him for who he is. Someone who was once his equal until he got bored of Hell and came to the City of Angels. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **At night the club Lux was the life of the city of angels. Anyone who mattered came to this club for one reason and one reason only to make a deal with the devil for money, fame and last but only and what is best known for sex. However today the atmosphere of the club felt different more sexual, buzzing and evil. Walking through the front door was a beautiful and elegant women with dark** **black wavy hair and stormy gray eyes. All eyes were on her every step as she walked to the bar.**

 **"You know you are suppose stay in Hell", Maze said from behind the bar.**

 **"Yeah well the Prince grew tired and why can't I not" said the beautiful women. The beautiful women whose name is a secret few demons know has stayed in Hell for billions of decades.**

 **"He is going to be furious. But it's good you are here. I'm sure Amenadiel has told you that Lucifer is changing", Maze said pouring the women's favorite cocktail named by the devil himself, a Hades**

 **"Maze what I'm about to tell you. You can't tell Lucifer ever. ", said the beautiful women as she continue to stand.**

 **"I have more loyalty toward you. I swear I'll never tell Lucifer", Maze leading the women towards the nearest couches.**

 **"While Lucifer was away Amenadiel came to Hell to visit me and he told me he loves me and is willing to beg Father for my forgiveness", said the beautiful women drowning down her drink," While being in hell I thought maybe I could love him and go back to Heaven, since nothing is holding me here".**

 **"You can't leave Lucifer. I will destroy everything to get you back", Maze said getting up from the couch and walking towards the bar.**

 **"He doesn't care or even love me the same he once had. He left me in Hell while he came here. Over the centuries he has taken many lovers and treated me like I was invisible. I grow tired of waiting for him. I came here to tell him that I am going away", the women said walking towards the bar once again.**

 **"He will kill Amenadiel if he finds out. I am sure he knows you are here by now", Maze said before drowning her drink. Everything made sense to Maze this was the war Amenadiel has been hinting.**

 **"I know he knows, the lighting outside doesn't help me at all. The question is why he is taking so long to come and yell at me. Oh wait I know a certain detective", said the women looking at the door before Turing back to Maze.**

 **"She means nothing to him." Maze said as looked at her eyes. There was lighting going through them," Calm down".**

 **"You don't have to lie to me. I know how he acts around her but I don't care anymore", said the women.**

 **"By the sounds of the crowd outside he is here but the footsteps says someone else is with him", Maze said preparing her another drink.**

 **As the Lucifer and the detective walked in the girls did not pay them much attention until the women and Maze felt Lucifer's aura behind them**

 **"** **Lucifer, you must be calm", Maze said looking up at him. The women in front of Maze continued to look at her drink.**

 **"** **I am calm. Did you know she was going to come here", Lucifer answered not taking his eyes from the women's back.**

 **"** **You are not calm but I think this is a private conversation or don't you, mio Re", the women answered looking at her drink. Chloe, the detective continue to stare at the figure in front of Maze. She was beyond beautiful.**

 **"** **Yes you are right. Maze make Chloe a drink", Lucifer answered back at the women. He then turned towards Chloe with a smile on his face and said, "Detective, I need a few minutes and then we will be on our way".**

 **"** **I don't make girly drinks", Maze answered back at Lucifer as she continue to stand behind the bar.**

 **"** **You do want I say Maze", Lucifer yelled at her not taking his eyes of the women.**

 **"** **You have changed, we no longer hold-" Mazes said but was interrupted by the women.**

 **"** **Do it Maze. I have to talk to Lucifer", the women answered growing her drink and walking towards the couch once again but this time with the Devil.**

 **"** **What are you doing out of Hell", Lucifer asked as soon as they sat down. He looked at the women from head to toe. Her beauty never cease to maze him.**

 **"** **I also grew tired of waiting for you to have your fun and come back", the women said looking at his beautiful face. Once a long time ago she would melt just by looking at his eyes but time changes people. "I came to tell you that I am leaving Hell and returning to Heaven".**

 **"** **Father, threw you out why would he let you go back. Oh wait know the answer to that. My dear brother finally begged for you forgiveness." Lucifer answered gritting his teeth and clenching his hands, "I know he visited you at Hell but I thought they were just friendly visits but one day I decided to come see you and I heard everything you said to him".**

 **"** **It's not my fault you know. I loved you once but after being throughout of Heaven you changed and pushed me away."**

 **"** **I WAS ANGRY CASS." Lucifer yelled at the women whose name was Cassandria," We promised each other until forever.**

 **"** **Yeah, well I grew tired of at the women you bedded and you never bedded me", Cass said getting up from the couches and walking towards the office.**

 **Once the couple was always from the public eye, Lucifer pushed Cass against the wall.**

 **"** **You were made for me", he said stroking my check. "And you belong to me and no one will take you away". They were inches apart and Cass knew that is he kissed her, Lucifer would once again strength the bind they once had.**

 **"** **No Lucifer, you don't love nor care about me, You care about your little detective which is fine but you lost me the day you bedded any other one but me," Cass said pushing away Lucifer and heading towards the bar to say goodbye to Maze.**

 **"** **Cassandria, don't you accepted Amenadiel offers or I will start a war Father can't and will never finish" he said behind her. As she reached Maze, Cass gave something to her without Lucifer seeing,**

 **"** **I was never going to take Amenadiel offers you would have known that if you would have stayed longer. I, Cassandria Morningstar give the king Lucifer full control of his realm and break the vow of marriage", Cass said looking at Lucifer in the eyes and banishing out of thin air.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone. Thank you for reading my story. Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**_

* * *

A figure was walking alone on the dark and lonely streets of LA. Now one really paid attention to the female as she continued her path. She came to a stop in front of an old building with broken windows. She went inside and walked towards the kitchen. This was not her first time here.

"You know, we could have met at a nicer place. I don't do well with dirt", the female said whose name is Cassandria.

"Yeah, well Lucifer has me well looked out for now that are out of his sight", Maze said walking towards the only good furniture in the dining room.

"We could have met at my club. You know, the one you refused to work at. He can't enter there." Cass said walking towards the window and looking out towards the streets, "How did you manage to come here if Lucifer is watching you".

"He went on an errand. And you well know that I can't leave Lucifer, he will do something irrational now that he doesn't have you", Maze said taking out Cass's favorite bottle of wine and serving two glasses.

"That sounds like Lucifer. I thought that maybe after he lost me, he would come looking for me. But I was wrong once again", Cass said accepting the glass of wine.

"You should go see Dan. And have a good time, I know it's being a while since you bedded a mortal", Maze said, "And I'm sure Lucifer wouldn't mind. It's a taste of his own medicine".

"You are right. I should have some fun. This was fun as usual but next time you want to see me, just stop by Dan's place", Cass said setting the glass down and exiting through the door and back towards the main street.

Maze watched as Cass walked out building and onto the main street. She knew that pushing Cass in to Dan's arms for a least one night was wrong because once Lucifer finds out she's with Dan, Hell will break lose. Now all she had to wait until Lucifer found out.

Cass continued to walk down the street until she reached a park car waiting for her.

"You ready miss", Albert, her loyal demon said opening her door and letting her settle in the car before closing the door and walking towards the driver's side.

"Yes, Albert take me to Dan's house", Cass said as she served herself a glass of wine and looking out towards the passing streets.

"Are you sure? That's not a good idea, Miss", Albert said looking at her through the mirror.

"I am sure. I am done waiting for Lucifer to love me", Cass said serving herself another glass of wine.

Los Angeles is a city known as the city of angels but behind closed doors it should be known as the "Sin City". Alcohol and sex happen are very corner.

As Albert parked the car next to the curb, Cass did not wait for Albert to open the door. She walked out and went toward Dan's apartment door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Coming", said a male voice from behind the door. Just by hearing his voice Cass knew that it was Dan. Once the door opened Cass lunged herself at Dan.

"Cass?" questioned Dan setting her down on her heels.

"Hey, babe. Have you miss me", Cass said putting her arms round Dan's neck and pulling him towards her.

"Damn right I have", Dan said leaning towards her and crashing his lips against her lips and closing the door behind them.

"It's been so long", Dan said in between kisses as Cass took his shirt off and started walking towards his bedroom.

"About ten years, enough talking. Let's take this into your bedroom", Cass said seductively pulling on his tie that Dan still had on.

In another part of the city, Lucifer, who was lost in his thoughts, sat by the bar playing with his coin.

"I don't know why you are here", Maze said walking behind the bar.

"I am here because Cass does not want to see anymore. And for one's in my life I am going to give her space", Lucifer said looking up from his coin.

"Well, I would usually tell you to that but I think you have to make sure that Cass does nothing stupid", Maze said serving Lucifer a drink.

"Well, since you gave me all the power from hell. I cannot really find her with going back to hell. So I can't find her plus she wants to left alone and I want to have fun", Lucifer said taking his drink from Maze and drinking it.

"Well, what if I tell you where she is", Maze said serving him another drink that would calm him after she revealed the news.

"I would demand that you tell me", Lucifer said walking towards her and putting his hand on her neck to keep her from running away.

"She's with an old lover", Maze chocked out as Lucifer's face turn devilish.

"SHE'S WHERE. MAZE I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE", Lucifer said as he continue to choke Maze.

"She's at her old apartment before she left with you to Hell", Maze chocked out as Lucifer dropped her on the floor and headed towards his car.

"This better work", Maze said as she massaged her neck. Lucifer has to open his eyes that if does not show Cass he loves her, she will leave him forever and Hell with brake loose until she comes back, Maze thought.

A few blocks away from the club, Lux, Amenadiel was watching as the first steps towards normality. He knew that if he made Cass think he was in love with her, she would leave Lucifer and come here to tell him that she was leaving. His brother would do everything in his power to have her back with him. Now, all he had to do is wait and play his cards right in order to have Lucifer back in Hell with his Queen.


End file.
